


Memoro Ergo Sum - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Androids, Big Bang Challenge, Found Family, Gen, Major Character Death Before the Beginning, POV Tony Stark, Road Trips, So Does Peter But In A Different Way, Spaceships, Spider-Verse Big Bang 2019, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Tony Stark is a freelance hauler. He's used to taking packages without asking questions, and he's definitely not used to walking-talking packages, like kids. Like a certain kid named Peter Parker, who never seems to run out of questions—and who seems to attract trouble. Together they're facing a bumpy road all across the galaxy…Your cup of iron dad sweetness, topped with space pirates, sprinkled with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Enjoy!





	Memoro Ergo Sum - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My art for [Tiny_Dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl)'s wonderful story **["Memoro Ergo Sum"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745194)**.

Another day, another artpost! This time for the wonderful story ["Memoro Ergo Sum"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745194) by the equally wonderful [Tiny_Dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl). Bori, it was a blast to work with you on this story, and I really hope that we meet again at a bang. *spideyhugs* As you all know by now, I won't spoil the story for you, but if you loved the father-son relationship we saw between Tony Stark and Peter Parker in the MCU, you definitely gonna love this one here! ;) Enjoy!!  
PS: The title is a very clever play on the world-famous line from French philosopher René Descartes "Cogito Ergo Sum" ("I think, so I am")

And now - on with the (space) art show!!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b2/e5/mUueex1b_o.jpg)

** Dividers: **

[](http://imgbox.com/sN1z8Xxf)   
[](http://imgbox.com/mhSawizQ)   
[](http://imgbox.com/fmtHr46l)   
[ ](http://imgbox.com/XhJt57Ek)

** Notes: **

** _Images:_ **

_Tony, Bruce, Pepper:_ [screencapped.net](https://screencapped.net)

_Backgrounds:_ [Alphacoders](https://wall.alphacoders.com), [Wallpapersite](https://www.wallpapersite.com)

_everything else:_ Google Image Search (with no copyright infringement intended)

** _Fonts:_ **

_Title:_ [Saucer BB](https://www.1001fonts.com/saucer-bb-font.html)

_Credits:_ [Happy Time](https://www.fontspace.com/kineticplasma-fonts/happy-time)

_Names:_ [MarsMission](https://www.fontspace.com/darrell-flood/mars-mission)

**That's it, folks! And now, please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!!**


End file.
